


The Thoughts That Bind Us

by Pinkvodka_a



Category: Alternate timeline - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mild Smut, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkvodka_a/pseuds/Pinkvodka_a
Summary: Just a short little fic from the tumblr request: “Threesome with Supreme Leader Ren and General Hux?”. This is my very first fic so I hope its good! :-)





	The Thoughts That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Dont expect a lot of smut because I am a hopeless virgin, there is some in this fic though so I am tagging accordingly! Leave me some feedback. <3

You had been a loyal member to the First Order for a couple years now. You were a quiet girl who mostly kept to herself. Over time you found yourself stuck in a love triangle with no other than General Hux and Supreme Leader Ren, two people you did not want to get stuck between. 

General Hux had called you and the others down for a briefing about new battle techniques. Though, you were much more interested in the person sitting across from you. You and the Supreme Leader have had a couple of flings over the course of your time here. Mostly just hook ups when you were both lonely. Last week he had caught you slipping up and thinking what it would be like to have General Hux with you in the bedroom. He had stopped then and there to take you over his knee and spank you for even thinking of another man, both of you knew it was more reward than punishment. 

Now, you were a kind and quiet girl who stayed out of trouble, but that didn’t mean the thought of the Supreme Leader becoming possessive over you didn’t turn you on… and that’s when you had the idea. You looked over to Ren, who seemed far too interested in what Hux was saying. So you let your imagination wander and made sure to project your thoughts loudly. 

( You imagined yourself down on your knees in front of Ren, unbuckling his belt and looking up at him innocently. Very, very slowly, you used your tongue to trace the underside of his cock before taking him in your mouth, setting a torturously slow pace that you knew drove him crazy. )

You were still watching Ren from across the table when you saw him slowly turn to look at you. His helmet concealed his face from view, but you knew exactly what kind of hold you had on him. You allowed yourself a small smirk before turning back to look at Hux. 

( Ren grabbed your hair, forcing a more pleasurable pace making you gag. You let out a guttural moan, coaxing a low growl from Ren. That’s when General Hux came into view. )

You could practically feel the anger rolling off of Ren at the sight of Hux in the bedroom with you. To which you allowed yourself a small smile. 

( You imagined yourself riding Hux. His strong hands were holding onto your hips, urging you faster. His breathing was coming in short, “You filthy little minx, wanting the both of us at the same time.” Punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust. You were only able to moan in response as you were still taking Ren in your mouth. )

You could here Ren tightening his hands into a fist, the leather squeaking. “Are you sure you’re alright over there Ren?” Hux sneered. Ren made no move to answer so he continued on with the briefing. Ren stood up abruptly, slamming his fists on the table. Silence fell on the room. “This meeting is over General.” He growled. You could hear Hux stammering in confusion, clearly flustered as Ren stalked over to you before slowly leaning down to you. “If your going to sit there and tease me like the little brat you are, you better be ready to face the consequences.” He hissed. You could feel his soft panting in your ear, turning you on even more.

You were suddenly very nervous as to what exactly “consequences” was.. you only wanted to tease him. He grabbed your wrist leading you out of the room, turning at the door. “General Hux, please help me in escorting (Y/N) back to her quarters. There’s something we need to discuss.” Hux was still flustered, standing there frozen for a moment before hurriedly walking over to catch up with the two of you. 

“What exactly is this about Ren?!” Hux whispered. “I think its time (Y/N) learns how to behave properly.” He replied. You didn’t think it was possible, but Hux turned even redder at that. 

_________________________________________________________

I hope this was okay! Its kinda short bc I have no idea how to write smut ;p !


End file.
